I Am Your Leader
Ana asserts herself as leader after regaining power of two people and adding Trae, Gina and Andy to their ranks. Meanwhile, The Fugly Hoes have a power struggle and new member Joe causes even more chaos amongst the group, leading for a few members to abandon them, and Emma and Sis' plan comes into fruition. Present Cast Characters The Admins (Popular Girls) The Fugly Hoes Spears Family Faculty Sis' Group Other Episode "...So? How are we going to take over the school, exactly?" Becca asks the group of Fuglies that sat around their table, whispering. "Ask Nathan, he's the stupid cuntina that started the group on impulse." Lily replies, clicking her tongue. "Bitch! I'm not the one that labelled us as the Fugly Hoes, you pinche gringo." Nathan flips her hair over her shoulder, blowing a kiss. "...Can we just figure out what out next move is gonna be? I mean, Ana and Tae are gunning after us." Kyle adds in. "I vote we kick Kyler the fuck out." Lily butts in. "Lily... Not now." Sydney rolls her eyes. "NO!!! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!!! HES A CUNT!!! HES UGLY!!! NO ONE LIKES HIM!!!" She screams. "Well you're German, so lol" Kyler replies. Everyone looks at eachother, pulling shady stares and lewks at Kyler's awful comeback. "...anyway." Sydney begins. "I say we just straight up kill them lol. I have a latex catsuit and my dad's gun with me, I could serve some catwoman realness feat. Kill Bill and sneak into Tiago's room, make out with him before smashing her head in with a brick, then making out with his corpse. All of which i'll record to be featured in my first music video." Everyone stares at Sydney with their mouths wide open. "Wow.. Just.. ok." Is all Becca can reply. "Why don't we just ask them to be nice to us (:" Maya suggests as Lily raises a wrinkled hand and slaps her. "No." Lily adds. "...Why don't we just infiltrate the admins? One of us can become an admin..." Happy suggests as Becca looks at Sydney with a cunty as hell smile, Sydney looking at everyone in confusion. Meanwhile, Ana, Tae and co. Are all in the bathrooms, smoking and twerking. "What the FUCK are we gonna do about these FUCKING FUGLIES. GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS FOR FUCKS SAKE?!" Ana screams, everyone looking at her with detest and annoyance. "...Just fucking throttle Becca, she deserves it for ditching out asses. Happy too. Get rid of them both." Tae adds. "WAIT! Shut the fuck up. Not just for now. Literally shut the fuck up forever you freak. I have a better idea." She gives a cunty smirk to the group. "...Fucking tell us then, The scene isn't going to transition after literally three sentences so just tell us your plan for fucks sake." Trae adds. "Listen here, Shrek." Ana adds. "IT WAS A PHOTOSHOPPED PICTURE YOU FUCKING BITCH." He screams, running off, Gina following him. "...Anyway. We should promote one of the helpless victims of their group, Sydney or whatever the fuck her name is." Ana suggests. "How is that gonna help us?" Gauri asks. "Because we're going to demote her immediately. If we do that, We'll start a riot in the school and the Fuglies will go crazy and try to attack us." Ana adds. "And we can be shown for the true victims we are." Andy says, crying onto a book page and letting the ink run, calling it art. Flashback - February 2013 Alison, The school's head bitch, struts down the hall in her Louboutins, which clack against the ground as her blonde hair blows in the wind. "HEY! DIRTY WHORE!" She heard an ugly voice screaming, turning to face it's source. Freshman Ana stood her ground, staring back. "Hello fatty gorl." Alison replies. "Nice dress, But I can see rolls all over the back. Looks like a pack of hot dogs." Ana blinks thrice. "Back rolls? Listen here bitch, At least I'm not a complete fucking FREAK. Your seaweed-looking hair... It looks like shite." Alison scoffs. "That's the best you can come up with you little fucking bitch? Listen here, I'll have you know -" Ana places her hand in front of Alison's face, shutting ha the fock up. "Whatever. We all know you're going to end up dead in a ditch with a heroin needle up your anus anyway." Ana replies, smiling. Alison looks back with relentless anger. Her eyes widen, her hands balled into tight fists, shaking with anger as her eyes turn bloodshot. She lets out a primal roar, screeching in anger. This is it. The beginning of Alison's final breakdown. She lifts her hand, smashing Ana's focking head as the wonky-eyed girl falls to the ground, her face colliding with floor, leaving a crater in the ground. Alison has lost it. She begins to storm around the school, screaming and yelling mid-breakdown. She's kicking the shit out of random people, destroying property. She even goes to McDonalds, pulls Andy out from behind the counter, kicks him in the balls, grabs her hair, smashes her head off the ground repeatedly, scratches his face in then makes out with him. Her reputation now ruined after her mental breakdown, she's done for. She is taken out of the School Board and Ana is added in by default. Ana's plan was a success. She runs the school now. The camera zooms in as she flashes a cunty smile at the screen. Now - March 2014 "...So all you have to do is--" Sis begins, but is interrupted by Emma. "I fucking know for fucks sake. We get befriend Andy and join the Admins. I'm not fucking dense." Emma rolls her eyes. Sis pops her tongue as Andy approaches them. "Hey Sis (:" He says, smiling. "Hi Andy. Help us become admins yeah?" Sis asks, Andy nodding in reply. He looks at Emma and winks with a suggestive undertone. Emma blows a kiss before strutting off. "See you fatty girls later." She says to the pair, who watch her walk off. "...So... What are you doing tonight?" Sis asks Andy. "I'm going out on a date with my BF, Trae." He says, smiling. That Night Andy sits in his room, with Trae. "...So... Is there anyway you could get one of us to be admin? Sis asked to be part of the group." Andy asks. "...She's up to some shady shit. No way in hell." Trae adds. "Why not?! Sis is fucking lovely." Andy replies. "Sis laughed at that Shrek picture of me." Trae says, sighing. "Didn't everyone?" Andy asks rhetorically as Trae glares at him in anger. "Oh! Uh... I mean... What if I give you something in exchange for Sis becoming an admin?" Andy winks. "...I'm listening." Trae says. Andy smiles back. He looks down at his phone before facing away. He turns on the camera, flashing a bit of cock as the flash on his phone goes off. He turns back to Trae and smiles. Trae looks in shock as Andy shows him his phone. "Now you can have it wherever you go XOXO" It was a picture of his penis. Trae smiles as Andy leans in for a kiss, sending the dick pic to Trae while he does so. Their lips part and Trae laughs. "Fine. I'll help her get in." He replies as they continue to kiss.